In My Arms
by Tracy2004
Summary: One parter story. Isabella and Paolo have a daughter, but when he leaves them, Gordo realizes that love is thicker than blood. Please read and tell me what you think. Song fic set to Mark Wills' song 'In My Arms'. I didn't write the song....


Gordo rolled over in bed as the noise filled his mind. He was dreaming, but somewhere, seeming very distant, he could hear a lion roaring. It was one of the loudest, most realistic sounds he had ever heard in his dreams. Funny, though, he couldn't even see any animals, and he was in the middle of a shopping mall. How strange.  
"Shut up," he mumbled softly, struggling to pull the pillow over his head to block out the excessive noise. This was ridiculous. He just needed some sleep; he had been so tired lately, and now he just had to be having the most vivid dream in history. He groaned, opening his eyes slowly to glance at the digital clock next to the bed.  
"Three A.M.," he groaned, closing his eyes again. Suddenly he realized that the lion wasn't gone yet. He sat up quickly, glancing around as his ears became a little more accustomed to his surroundings. He sighed as he realized that the incessant sound he had been hearing wasn't a lion after all. It was coming from the next room.  
His feet hit the cold wooden floor as he shuffled through the room, not yet familiar with the darkness of the room. He made his way to the door, shutting it softly behind him as he entered the room across the hall, finding the source of the sound. He smiled to himself, shutting the door behind him as he made his way in. He hurried over to the crib that was placed against the wall and peered inside. The tiny, red baby squirmed uncomfortably. Gordo felt his heart melt at the sight, and reached inside, scooping the tiny bundle into his arms.  
  
Three A.M. on the clock  
Lullaby, music box  
Oh, baby please don't cry  
Let's let mama sleep tonight  
You've only been home one day  
You don't even know your name  
Tiny hand on my cheek  
You're a miracle to me  
In the stillness of the night  
Cradled in this rocking chair  
I hold all my hopes and dreams  
Every single answered prayer  
  
His arms cradled the child, and he made his way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, retrieving a bottle. As he made his way back to the child's bedroom, he felt himself smirking. As tired as he was, this was the most wonderful feeling in the world.  
"Shh," he soothed the newborn, placing the bottle in her mouth as he sat down in the rocking chair opposite the crib, "It's okay. Daddy's here now."  
The crying was silenced as the child's needs were fufilled. He watched her drink eagerly from the bottle, her eyes closing helplessly from weariness.  
"That's good, huh?" He asked softly, staring hopelessly into her eyes as she looked back up at him. "You don't have to worry, sweetie. As long as I'm here, you'll never have to worry about anything. I promise you that."  
  
In my arms  
Wish I could hold you forever  
In my arms  
I will give you shelter  
Still I know I can't always be there  
To protect you from this great big old world  
But I swear this much is true  
There'll always be a place for you....in my arms  
  
The innocent child's eyes closed once again, and he pulled the bottle away to place it on the dresser before raising her to his shoulder. He began to pat her back softly, unable to erase the goofy smile from his face.  
"That's a good girl," Gordo mused, lowering her back to his lap. Her eyes glanced around the room before she drifted to sleep again. "Your mama's finally going to get a good night's sleep," he informed her softly.  
He cradled her again in his arms, unable to believe how deep his love ran for the tiny baby. Before a few days ago, it had seemed impossible for him to love anyone as much as he loved his new daughter. And now, he couldn't imagine life without her.  
  
As I watch you take each breath  
Oh, it scares me to death  
To know you're counting on me  
To be the daddy that you need  
  
His thoughts suddenly drifted to the child's mother. Poor Isabella. She had been through so much lately. She probably thought that Gordo was only doing this out of guilt, which was insane. Just because Paolo hadn't been mature enough to stick around and deal with his responsibilities didn't mean that Gordo wasn't man enough to. He had run out as soon as Isabella had been able to tell him her news. Raising Isabella's child with her was his dream come true. It may have been true that his own blood did not run through the child, but his love was thicker than anything Paolo had given her.  
  
Wounded knees, broken hearts  
Learning how to drive a car  
When it's time for your first date  
Will I know just what to say  
And when you find that one true love  
I'll put on my best smile  
And I'll try to hide my tears  
As I walk you down the aisle  
  
Gordo smiled to himself as he realized that his daughter had her mother's nose. He and Isabella had been dating since she had been three months pregnant, and he had been with her through everything; the morning sickness, cravings, mood swings. Each time he looked at her, he fell more in love with her. And, to imagine that the tiny baby in his arms had been within Isabella just a few short days ago sent chills up his spine. He knew that now, no matter what happened, there was no way he could let go of this. He knew that he was going to hold his breath at her first steps, his hair would probably turn grey from anxiety on her first day of school. He would probably threaten to kill her on their first driving lesson, and would cry privately the day that he had to give her away to a husband.  
  
In my arms  
Wish I could hold you forever  
In my arms  
I will give you shelter  
Still I know I can't always be there  
To protect you from this great big old world  
But I swear this much is true  
There'll always be a place for you....in my arms  
  
"I love you," he whispered softly, "And I want you to know that matter where we are, or no matter how far apart we are, I'll always have a place for you in my arms."  
He yawned suddenly, deciding to place the child back in her bed for at least another few hours, or until she woke up crying again. He looked down into the crib as the baby slept peacefully, and silently thanked God that Paolo had decided that he wasn't man enough to handle the two most beautiful women in the world.  
  
Oh, this promise I will keep  
As you finally fall asleep....in my arms 


End file.
